


Better Together

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All my fluffy one shots from tumblr, F/M, Obidala, Or angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Literally the collection of all my one shots for Obidala on Tumblr that were not for Sinful Sunday or any of my other categories.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Raindrops and Romance

“That was a great film,” Padmé commented as she and Obi-Wan exited the theatre. Her arm was entangled in his as they walked. “What was your favorite part? I think mine was when she regained the ability to fly at the end.”

“I think my favorite part was when the cat had to be a decoy,” Obi-Wan smiled. To be honest, he hadn’t had high hopes for the film, but Padmé had wanted to go, so he took her. He ended up enjoying himself. The movie was cute, yes, but watching Padmé react was better.

“Oh, it’s raining,” Padmé sighed. “You were right, I should have brought an umbrella.”

“Don’t worry.” Obi-Wan casually took off his jacket and held it up over her to keep her dry. 

“Obi, you can’t do that. You’ll get soaked,” she replied, stepping out from under the jacket. “Besides, it’s not _too_ bad.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “If you say so.”

They continued walking back towards their apartment, but halfway there it started to pour.

Padmé giggled before taking off, “I’ll race you home!”

“Darling, you know I’m going to win,” he smiled as he chased after her. He caught up to her, scooping her up in his arms.

Padmé chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her. “No fair.”

“At least this way we both win,” Obi-Wan smiled while he made his way up the stairs. 

“What’s your prize?” She asked, gently wiping some rain from his cheek with her sleeve.

“You, my love,” he whispered, bending his neck down to kiss her.


	2. Because I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Dialogue Prompt:  
> "Just tell me why you did it?"
> 
> "Because I love you!"

Padmé had never been more mad in her life. She power-walked her way out of the Senate gala, fury fueling her steps. 

“Senator!” Obi-Wan called out after her, trailing a few steps behind. He quickly closed the gap between them, grasping her arm in his hand. 

“ _Senator_ ,” he said more placatingly, his eyes pleading with her’s. “ _Please_.” 

Padmé jerked her arm from his grasp, catching the slight look of hurt on his face before quickly masking it in a look only a Jedi could master.

“Master Kenobi, I believe you’ve done _enough_ ,” she hissed.

“Padmé,” he softly murmured, “ _Please_.” 

Padmé took a look at the red wine stain seeping into the man’s tunic. “What? I thought I made myself fairly clear. I wanted you to leave me alone, something that you have been incapable of doing all night!” 

Obi-Wan felt his face redden at her admonishment. 

“You _knew_ that I needed to make connections tonight for my new bill, and every time I went to talk to Senator Clovis, you just had to swoop in and talk to me about some insignificant issue. This was the last chance I had to sway Clovis to my side, and now I have to have _Bail_ do it, and we both know that Clovis would sooner listen to _me_ than Bail,” Padmé huffed.

“Padmé, I truly am sorry,” Obi-Wan sighed. He had been foolish. Every time he had seen Senator Clovis get too close and start to slide his hands lower on Padmé’s body, he had to intervene.

Padmé let out a frustrated groan. It was hard to be mad at him, which made her more annoyed at herself. 

“ **Just tell me why you did it!** ” She said exasperated. She really wanted to understand, but she doubted he could come up with any good reason for stifling her political success that evening.

**“Because I’m in love with you, okay!** ” Obi-Wan exclaimed. The statement hung in the air between them. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of speeders driving by. 

Padmé was speechless. She had expected this type of behavior from Anakin, but never Obi-Wan. She had never expected him to feel things like this, _especially_ for her. Especially when she had already resigned herself to a life of loving him from afar. From admiring him from across the Senate when the light glinted in his hair from a certain angle. 

Obi-Wan took her silence as rejection, and stammered to fill the air, to make her understand. “I didn’t mean to ruin your politicking with Senator Clovis. I just… I saw how closely he was holding you, and how his hands were sliding down to a very inappropriate position and I had to step in. Seeing him touch you in that way… darling, I couldn’t help myself,” He softly added, “part of me was jealous because I wanted to hold you like that, but I know I can’t.” 

Padmé’s head snapped up to look him in the eye. Her anger was slowly dissipating and she looked at him in earnest. “Who says you can’t?” 

Obi-Wan took a step closer, holding his arms open, hanging low. The ball was in her court.

Padmé stepped into his arms, letting them envelope her in his warmth. “I love you,” she murmured against his shoulder. 

“You could’ve fooled me,” Obi-Wan joked, “My tunic is ruined.”

“Well, so was my deal,” She shot back, but any trace of malice was gone.

“Shall I escort you home?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning his head against hers. 

“You may,” she replied.


	3. Guard My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé gets a new body guard and he's cute.

Padmé rolled her eyes. She did _not_ see the point in getting a protective detail, but who was she to tell President Palpatine no?

“If it’ll put you at ease, Mr. President, then I’ll do it,” she sighed.

“Good… good… My dear, as the speaker of the house you are just too valuable to the cause. We can’t risk your safety,” President Palpatine said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m glad you’re being reasonable.”

 _Reasonable_. She could almost laugh. There was nothing _reasonable_ about this situation. How was she supposed to show that she was a strong leader of diplomacy while she was hiding away behind a protective detail? This could ruin everything she had worked so hard to build, and besides, she could take care of herself. This wasn’t her first assassination attempt, and this definitely would not be her last at the rate she was going. However, she knew that this, too, would pass. She just had to get this bill passed first.

“You’re dismissed, Senator,” President Palpatine said with a dismissive wave.

She nodded her head in deference before turning to leave. She walked out of the room, smiling and nodding respectfully at the other senators passing by, showing no sign of weakness. Whoever was after her expected her to cower in fear, and she would _never_ give them that satisfaction. She made her way back to her office, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, she allowed herself a small sigh. 

“What a mess I’ve found myself in,” She said to herself as she sat down at her desk. She pulled out the paperwork that she had promised Senator Organa she’d look over and set to work. 

Padmé was pulled from her work by a commanding knock at the door. _Lovely_ , she thought, _my guard dog has shown up. “_ It’s open,” She called out.

She heard the door open, but barely bothered to look up from her desk.

“Hello there, Senator Amidala. I’ve been assigned to your personal security detail,” a man’s voice said. 

Padmé chuckled sardonically, “So this is where my life of ease and freedom comes to an end.”

“Well, I hope to be not too obtrusive. You won’t even notice I’m here,” the man said.

Padmé sighed, finally looking up from her desk. She sucked in a breath at the man in front of her. He was gorgeous. His bright blue eyes held her in his gaze as she took him in. His auburn hair had flopped slightly into his eyes, but his beard was neatly kept. She could see the outline of his muscles underneath his suit. 

“I think it would be hard to not notice you,” she murmured without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She awkwardly cleared her throat before asking, “So, what is your name?”

The man blushed slightly at her comment. He stepped forward to meet her at her desk. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said, offering her his hand.

“Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you may be my only hope,” she smiled, his hand was warm and comforting. _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all…_


	4. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feelings were confessed and they were about to kiss, but they get interrupted.

Padmé felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. How did they end up in this closet together? Her friend, Sabé, had dragged her along to this party. She had just been trying to play with Anakin’s cat, Threepio, when someone came over and told her that her name had been pulled out of a hat and that “destiny awaited her in the closet.”

The game was seven minutes in heaven, and she had _not_ wanted to play, but she still looked more comfortable than the other person in the closet with her.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, looking everywhere but at her. That was no easy feat considering how small the closet was. They were practically on top of each other with Padmé standing between his feet.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. “We…don’t have to do anything,” Padmé said softly. “I know you’re probably uncomfortable.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up to hers. “No, no, no. I’m not uncomfortable,” he told her. 

Padmé chuckled slightly, “ _Sure_ , you’re not. You can’t even look me in the eye.”

“That’s not because I’m uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Then why is it?”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “It’s because…” he trailed off.

“Because why?” Padmé asked softly. “Obi-Wan, it’s just you and me in here,” she told him, squeezing his hand.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “Promise me something first?”

Padmé’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “Okay… what?”

“If I say something and it doesn’t go over well, we forget this ever happened,” Obi-Wan replied hastily.

Padmé’s brow furrowed, “Obi-Wan, you’re scaring me.”

“Do you promise?” he pleaded.

“I promise,” she nodded, holding out her pinky finger to him. It was something they had done whenever they made a promise since they were kids. 

Obi-Wan hooked his finger into hers. “Padmé, we’ve been friends for a while, and I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You could never screw this up, Obi-Wan. You’re one of my best friends, through thick and thin,” Padmé sweetly replied.

Obi-Wan was internally dying. He had to say something before he lost his nerve. “Padmé, I can’t pinpoint when it happened, but all I know is that somewhere along the way, I stopped seeing you as just a friend.”

Padmé swallowed, feeling like her heart was going to break. If this closet made her lose her best friend, she didn’t know what she would do. “What are you saying?” she whispered. She dropped his hand that she had been holding and looked down. She felt him shift, leaning an arm against the wall next to her, pinning her to it. 

“ _Padmé, I’m saying that I love you_ ,” Obi-Wan murmured, lifting her chin to look at him. His gaze was hot as his thumb gently grazed her bottom lip.

Padmé’s eyes widened as she looked up at him. “Obi…” she smiled.

Obi-Wan felt the biggest grin spread across his face. Padmé pulled him flush against her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tilted her face up to his, slowly, intending on closing the gap…but never got to.

“Times up!” Anakin laughed as he opened the door, letting light flood the small space. 

Padmé blinked at the sudden light. She could hear the catcalls of her friends when they saw the incriminating position they were in. 

Obi-Wan quickly backed away, a blush spreading across his cheeks at being caught. He didn’t miss the hard glint in Anakin’s eye even though the man was smiling. He knew he’d be interrogated later.

Padmé moved out of the closet and made her way through the crowds. Obi-Wan quickly followed after her.

“Padmé,” he called after her.

She spun to look around at him. “Obi-Wan, you know that promise we made?”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked. His heart dropped to his stomach.

“I don’t think I can keep it,” she said, biting her bottom lip before adding, “I love you, too.”


	5. Running Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We literally ran into each other.

Padmé cursed under her breath. She had been doing so well on time until Professor Palpatine decided to hold her back to berate her for her views on the latest Senate bill. She didn’t have time for this, she was late for her next class.

She wasn’t exactly sprinting, but she was definitely running quickly across the quad. She looked down at her watch. _Ten minutes_. She had ten minutes to get to her class that was twenty minutes away. She quickly turned a corner around the theology building when she ran smack into a wall… or what she thought was a wall. She heard a chuckle as she realized that what she had ran into was a person, and that she had caused the stack of papers he had been holding to go flying.

The person held her shoulders to steady her before sighing to pick up his papers. “Do you always run into people?” he asked as he bent down to pick up the scattered papers.

Padmé looked down at her watch. _Five minutes_. She sighed. “I try not to,” she said, stooping down to help him retrieve his things. They were law exams.

“Where’s the fire?” he joked.

“No fire,” she sighed. “I’m just running extremely late to my new class.”

“Well, don’t stop on account of me,” the man replied, waving off her help.

“No, I insist. This was my fault, anyway,” Padmé sternly replied. “I’m already late, regardless.”

“Where are you heading?” the man asked with a raised brow as he righted himself.

“Policy 221 in room 109 of the Coruscant building,” she replied.

The man had an amused smile on his face, “Funny… thats where I’m heading.”

Padmé’s eyes widened, putting together the tests in her hand and the new information. “You’re Professor Kenobi?” She asked tentatively.

“So it seems,” Obi-Wan smiled. “But, please, call me Obi-Wan outside of the classroom. Professor makes me sound ancient. Miss…?”

“Amidala. Padmé Amidala,” she replied. “Again, I _am_ sorry.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Miss Amidala, no need to apologize. I’m glad you deemed my class important enough that you’d run across campus to not be late. As far as the papers go… the fact that you stopped to help speaks volumes about your character.”

Padmé looked down as she straightened her pile out before handing it to him. “I sure made an interesting first impression, didn’t I?”

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder. “Interesting, yes, but also good. I doubt I’ll forget you after this,” he said with a wink. 

Padmé felt a blush creep across her face. _Was he flirting with her?_

Obi-Wan let his hand fall to his side. He tucked the papers under his arm before brushing off his brown jacket. “Well, I supposed we should get to class. I’ll let you go in first, so no one knows you were almost late,” he joked. “I’ll even give you a running start.”

Padmé shook his head at him, but took off, the sound of his chuckle growing distant in the background. _That class was going to be interesting._


	6. Protective

He didn’t know how they had gotten into this situation. It was meant to be a simple mission. They were supposed to get in, get the senator, and get out. But, no, Anakin had gone off half-cocked as usual. He always was like that whenever Senator Amidala was involved. Obi-Wan understood how important the Senator was to Anakin. The way Anakin stared at her wasn’t lost on Obi-Wan, and the way she looked back at Anakin told him volumes. He just hoped that they weren’t too late to save her this time. He didn’t think he could handle the drive home with Anakin if something were to go wrong. Shaking the thought from his head, Obi-Wan forced himself to run faster. They had agreed to split up in order to cover more ground on the ship. Anakin had been sent to take care of Ventress, which was a pity for Obi-Wan. He did enjoy their banter. However, he needed to keep Anakin occupied, and make sure that he and then Senator got back to the ship in time. The best way to do that would be for him to rescue the Senator, and for Anakin to cause a distraction. 

Obi-Wan heard the sound of approaching battle droids and quickly hid himself as they passed by. Once they were out of range, he continued on his way down the hallway towards where R2 had said the Senator was being kept. He quickly found her door and unlocked it. 

“Master Kenobi,” she said with a smile of thanks, but Obi-Wan could tell it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Expecting someone else, Senator?” Obi-Wan asked, catching her off guard.

“Nonsense. One can’t exactly expect someone to rescue them, but just hope to be rescued,” Padmé said, waving him off.

“Anakin’s fighting Ventress,” Obi-Wan smirked, causing her to blush.

“Well, I guess we should get going before we both get captured,” Padmé replied, rushing towards the hallway he had just came from–the one where the droids had gone down.

“Senator, I wouldn’t go down that-” he was cut off by the sound of blasters.

“Well, Master Kenobi, it appears that we can’t go that way,” she called back nonchalantly. 

“You don’t say,” Obi-Wan replied, bemused, “Get behind me, Senator. I’ll cover you.” He got down into a protective stance and ignited his lightsaber. He covered their escape, protecting her from the blasts. The droids kept coming until he found that they were backed into a dead end. The only way out was an elevator to their left that led somewhere unknown. He just hoped that Anakin was doing better than they were. 

“Elevator?” Padmé asked.

“Elevator,” Obi-Wan nodded, hitting his comm link to call R2. “Hey, R2, we had an elevator on D Deck, number 24. We need you to bring it to our level and then drop us off on A Deck.”

Obi-Wan heard the droid chirp an assent, and before long the elevator arrived. Obi-Wan deflected the blasters as they backed into the elevator, letting out a sigh of relief when the door closed.

“No offense, Senator, but it feels as though we’re rescuing you at least once a month at this rate. Please keep yourself out of trouble,” Obi-Wan teased.

“I try, Master Kenobi, but being in opposition of the violence this war brings has a tendency to make me a target.”

“Do or do not, my dear, there is no try,” he smiled as the elevator brought them on the same level as their ship.


	7. Why didn't you ask me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: "I personally offended that you didn't ask me to be your fake date"
> 
> I wrote one from one point of view and a small blurb at the end from the other point of view.

Padmé watched from across the room as Obi-Wan and the Duchess danced together. She didn’t know why, but a part of her was _jealous_. She knew they had history, and she certainly knew how the Duchess felt, but still… part of her felt like she’d been slapped out of the blue. She and Obi-Wan were so close that she assumed he’d tell her if he started to see someone. She took a sip of her wine and plastered her Senator smile on her face. She’d have to fully assume the Amidala persona to get through the evening. 

The next morning, she met with Obi-Wan at Dex’s diner for their usual weekend brunch.

“So, you and the Duchess?” she asked, doing her best to keep the bitterness from her voice.

“What about Satine?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion before taking a sip of caf.

“Are you together? I saw you at the function last night,” she replied.

“Oh, heaven’s no. I needed an excuse to get into the party for surveillance. We pretended to be each other’s dates,” he replied.

Padmé blushed, embarrassed for thinking otherwise. However, she couldn’t hide the feeling of relief that washed over her. It was so strong that it toyed at Obi-Wan.

“Padmé, is there something you wish to tell me?”

“Not exactly. But, I must say, **I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date,”** she replied. “You used to always come to me for these kinds of things.”

“It was a last minute decision. I ran into the Duchess on my way to the event and it just seemed like the best move,” he explained. “I never meant to offend you, Padmé. That I can promise. Though, I must know why it bothers you so much.”

She paused for a moment. Why _did_ it bother her so much? 

“I… _Well_ … I worried that you were replacing me,” she finally said.

“Darling, you are one of my best friends. I could never replace you, and nor would I ever try,” he smiled.

She worked her lip with her teeth. He was reassuring her, but it did nothing to make her feel better. She was trying to put her finger on what exactly bothered her the most about the night before, finally figuring it out.

“I don’t like seeing you in the arms of another woman,” she murmured.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Watching you dance with her,” she replied, “That’s what hurt the most. You always hold me like that while we dance and talk. Watching you do it with someone else made me jealous. _I_ wanted to be the one in your arms.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked, although he feared he already knew the answer.

Padmé swallowed and looked at the time. She had to leave. “I’ll see you around, Obi-Wan.”

She moved to slide out of the booth.

“Wait-” he said as he held her arm. He slid out of the booth to face her.

“Obi-Wan, I have to get back to the Senate.”

“Please, Padmé, just tell me why,” he murmured.

Padmé looked around the diner, finding it oddly empty with the exception of the staff. She sighed. She knew she could trust that anything said in the diner would stay there should she want it to.

“Because… I love you,” she said with a sad smile. “Now, if you’ll let go, I need to get back. Good bye, Obi-Wan.”

He let his hand drop back to his side. “Good bye, Padmé.”

She nodded to him and left. He watched her go, robes swirling in the draft from the speeders.

“Obi-Wan, you know I’ve know you a while, but if you don’t run after that girl right now and tell her how you feel, I won’t allow you back in here,” Dex told him.

“Dex, the _Code_ ,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Obi-Wan, a love like that doesn’t happen every day. You’d be stupid to let her slip through your fingers.”

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated groan before chasing after her. When he caught up to her, he spun her around.

“Obi-Wan, what are you-”

He cut her off with a kiss. It was like time stopped. Although they were in the middle of a busy Coruscanti street, it was just the two of them in their own little world as his lips pressed harder into hers. She was stunned for a moment before she kissed him back, sliding her hands up his chest to hold onto the collar of his cloak. When they pulled back for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you, too,” he murmured.

“Kenobi!” Dex called out as he caught up to them. “I told you to get the girl, not to leave without paying!”

Obi-Wan sheepishly blushed and gave Dex the appropriate amount of credits…plus a little extra for the encouragement. When he turned back to Padmé, she was trying her best to stifle a laugh.

“What?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “But, I really do have to get going. If you want, though, you can come over later and we can talk more about this.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**AAAAAND because I have been presented with two possibilities? a small blurb**

Obi-Wan stood watch from where he was stationed as a guard. He didn’t know why, but his blood boiled as he watched Padmé and Anakin interact. He knew it wasn’t real, but it still bothered him. Especially when Anakin had always had a soft spot for the Senator. How his best friend hadn’t realized that when she picked Anakin over him was beyond him. He was offended that she hadn’t picked him instead, if he were being honest with himself. He had always been there for Padmé ever since he met her. He had more experience, and he wasn’t going to look at her like a love sick puppy. Padmé was… Padmé was _divine_. She was a Queen in every sense of the word, even though she no longer reigned. She reigned in Obi-Wan’s heart, anyway. That was why seeing her in the arms of someone else had been so hard. However, he had a mission to do. He’d get through it. _Somehow_.


	8. You haven't Laughed in A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like” 
> 
> Post 66 AU

Padmé had returned home after her trip to Mos Eisley in the late afternoon. She had been on a supply run, finally ordering a door for the hut. She couldn’t believe Obi-Wan managed to find them the one abandoned home without a door, and that he was willing to just let it slide! Well, she didn’t want to be constantly sweeping sand out of her home if she could help it. Anakin had been right. Sand _was_ coarse and rough and it got _everywhere_. She had just parked the speeder when she heard one of her children scream. She dropped the basket she had been carrying and rushed into the hut, prepared for anything… well, _almost_ anything. She hadn’t been prepared to see Obi-Wan using the force to playfully lift Luke and Leia around the room. The scream had come from Luke, who wasn’t used to being lifted without arms, but it was a playful scream she realized. Padmé leaned against the doorway as the babies settled gently into Obi-Wan’s arms. Leia reached out to gently tug on Obi-Wan’s beard. Leia let go and stared at her hands in wonder at the feel of the man’s beard.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Did it shock you, little one?” he asked Leia. “What were you expecting?”

He spun with the kids, finally catching sight of Padmé as she stood, watching him, a weird look on her face.

“What is it, darling? Was your trip unsuccessful? I know how badly you wanted a door,” Obi-Wan replied as he gently put the twins back in their crib.

“No, that’s not it. The door will be here in two days,” Padmé replied, crossing over to him.

“Then what’s wrong? If it’s about the children, I promise you, I took good care of them while you were gone.”

“I know you did. It’s not that. It’s just…you haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring because I forgot how that looked,” she replied softly.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at her, reaching out to wrap his arms around her. “For a while after… losing everything, I thought I’d never be happy again… That I’d never have a family again after the order. But, Padmé, you gave that to me. How could I not be happy, especially when I have such a lovely family helping me heal?”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” she replied, cupping his cheek. It was something she’d meant to say for a while, but wanted to wait until he was ready to hear it. She grazed her thumb across his cheek.

“I know, darling,” he smiled, a blush rising on his cheeks. He’d felt it for a while, but he didn’t feel right to love his best friend’s ex-wife, even after it all. But now? Now he knew he could, because she felt the same. “I love you, too.”

Padmé leaned up on her toes to kiss him. His arms tightened their hold, pulling her flush against him. They kissed like two beings discovering each other for the first time, and in a way, they were. They may have had history that went back for years, but they’d grown apart and were different people for so long that coming back together required tentative steps to feel each other out. After landing on Tatooine, they had skirted around each other for months, gradually getting closer to the point where this seemed inevitable. There were nights where Padmé regretted not falling for Obi-Wan instead all those years ago, but she would never regret her children. Their kiss grew more insistent as they walked backwards towards the bed that Padmé usually slept in alone while Obi-Wan slept on the couch. Obi-Wan’s hands slid up under the hem of her shirt as he kissed down her jaw and neck. She was sun kissed and warm in his hands, but his kisses burned her skin in a way the twin suns never could. Her hands sunk into his hair as he kissed her, and she had never felt more at home. More loved. 


	9. Til the Stars Fall From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was an angst lyric "Was it all just a lie?"

Her safety was the main concern. That was why they’d decided that her personal guards were not enough. Not this time. Instead, they would have to send her with an old friend, her Jedi Knight from before, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young girl inside her that remembered meeting the charming man a decade earlier was giddy to see him again, curious about how he had changed, curious about what he would think about how she had changed.

She was older now, more wise, but still just as strong. He had been keeping up with her career since she first entered Coruscanti politics and made a splash with her outfits during her debut. Padmé never shied away from the spotlight, and she never stopped doing what was right. It was one of the things that Obi-Wan had always admired about the tenacious little senator from Naboo. However, now it was his job to protect her. It was a big responsibility, and part of him wondered if he was up to the task. After all, the last time he tried to protect her, he had lost his Master. It reminded him that even though he trusted in the will of the Force, he could still be beaten. He was still weak. 

* * *

He waited for her at the landing platform. When she came up to him with a smile on his face, he mustered a pleasant nod in return, a slight tilt of his lips. However, he didn’t let it quite meet his eyes. Looking at her then, he felt something stir deep in his chest, an emotion that hadn’t reared its ugly head in years. He wasn’t afraid of it, per se, but he was wary. A flicker of a flame could consume should it go unchecked. He would have to be careful.

“Master Kenobi,” she grinned. “It has been entirely too long.”

“We do have to stop meeting like this,” he teased. 

“Well, how else am I to see you? You’re quite popular these days,” she winked.

Obi-Wan blushed faintly and cleared his throat. “We should get going,” he said gruffly before going onto the ship.

Padmé deflated slightly, furrowing her brow. Was it something she said?

Their first few days together were tense. He saw her as a duty, and she truly felt like that. Padmé was frustrated. She knew she was in danger, but she could take care of herself. She didn’t want him to see her as a burden. While she was looking over some of her senatorial work, she watched him through the open window practicing some Jedi meditation moves. The way his muscles rippled in the Naboo sun made her heart flutter, and her head forget about the work in her hands. 

Obi-Wan was deep in the force, feeling it ebb and flow around him as he floated in it, moving through the motions on instinct. Yet, deep in his mind, he felt a nagging sensation that he was being watched. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that the only person who would be watching him out here would be Padmé. The boyish part of him wondered if she liked what she saw, but the dutiful Jedi quickly squashed that train of thought and tried to recenter himself in the force before he lost his connection to it.

Her footsteps were silent as she made her way from the room, not wanting to disturb him. Having watched him deep in that state, she figured that a nice calming cup of tea would be a great way to end his exercises. She also needed to get out of that room before she started to fall any further for him. He was still very much the handsome Jedi she had met as a girl, but he kept himself guarded. If she were to fall for him, she wanted it to be more than just a school girl crush on a handsome man. She wanted something deeper. After all, a Jedi was forbidden. She was only going to tread that path should it be worth while, especially since it could destroy them both. The walk to the kitchen was partly to surprise him, and partly to clear her head. She could never love him, she decided, because he would never love her back. He’d had a cordiality about him since they reunited, but nothing deeper. She had to take that as a sign that it was all in her head, and therefore this was a battle against her heart that her head would have to fight alone. 

Entering the kitchen of her secret cottage, she searched the tea stores. Being a senator had its perks, such as a secret place by the lake, and a tea collection that rivaled the best connoisseurs. Sure, she lived on caf on Coruscant, but that was only because she needed the stimulant, not because she actually enjoyed it. Looking through her collection, she dragged her fingers lightly along the labeled jars as one would scan the spines of books on a shelf. Her finger stopped on a particular jar and she tapped it lightly, trying to remember why it sounded so familiar, and then it came to her. He had mentioned this on the ride from Tatooine. It was one of his favorite teas, because it was from his home world of Stewjon. He didn’t think of Stewjon as his home. No, she remembered how he thought of the Temple as his home. However, she remembered him telling her all those years ago about how when he was younger he wished to learn more about his home world in any way he could. During his research, he stumbled upon a brew of tea that was popular on the planet, and he had loved it ever since. Gently, she took the jar off the shelf and went about brewing the tea as well as making some light finger snacks in case he was hungry.

 _Cold_. Obi-Wan felt cold. It was as though the light had vacated the premises, which was odd since he had been standing out in the sun on a cloudless day. He felt as if he had been dunked in cold water in a turbulent sea. Something was missing. Something was off. _Padmé_. The thought was jarring and it ripped him from the force to send him hurtling back towards his body. He opened his eyes to scan for her, but she was gone. 

“Don’t panic,” he told himself. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. No one would think to look for us out here.”

He took a deep breath and then tried to feel for her through the force. 

“Oh, thank the stars,” he sighed in relief when he felt her force signature coming towards him.

The door opened as she walked into the room backwards, holding a tray as she opened the door with her back. When she saw the state he was in, she quickly set it down on the table and went over to him. “Obi-Wan, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. You were gone when I was finished and I was...” he trailed off, looking at the tray. The smell of spices hit his nose and a sense of nostalgia washed over him. “Is that a Stewjon blend?”

Padmé blushed. “I remembered you saying that it was your favorite.”

“Oh, it is. I haven’t had it in years,” he said with a wistful smile.

“What were you saying earlier?” she asked. “You were...?”

“It’s not important,” he said with a shake of his head. He went over and sat on the couch, pouring himself a cup. Then, he poured one for her. “You are too kind, Senator.”

“It is the least I could do considering that you’re here protecting me,” she smiled.

He blushed, taking a sip of his tea, eyes closed in content.

They fell into a comfortable conversation after that. The days passed by easier, and they reminisced about the old days and caught up on the adventures they had had since. Slowly, they waded deeper and deeper into conversations that were more substantial in topic. 

Over dinner one evening, they shared their biggest fears.

“Obi-Wan, I know this sounds silly, but sometimes I genuinely fear that I’m not making a difference. I give all those speeches, but I worry if people are actually listening, or if they just hear what they want to hear,” she sighed.

“You can’t make people hear you,” he said with a sad smile, “As much as you want them to, you could scream and they’d still be deaf. I feel that way with Anakin sometimes. Qui-Gon always had this quiet sense of confidence that no matter what, the force would guide him to make the right decision. I took on Anakin because it was the dying wish of a friend, but sometimes I worry that I’m not the right Master for him, especially when it seems like I’m not getting through.”

“What do you mean?” she asked incredulously. “You’re a great Jedi. Most people aspire to be you.”

“I’m weak, Padmé. I have a hard time letting go,” he said with a sad smile.

“Wanting to hold on is human,” she murmured, placing her hand on top of his.

“Letting go is to be a Jedi,” he replied. “Master Yoda teaches that we should allow people to flow in and out of our lives as the force flows through us all, but I unfortunately have a heart that people like to make a home in, and it is hard to ask them to leave.”

“Qui-Gon?” she asked softly. 

He nodded, Qui-Gon was one among others.

“But, Obi-Wan, he was a father figure to you. It would make sense that you miss him and wish to hold onto his memory,” she replied.

“Yes, but Padmé it’s at the expense of myself. In my eyes, I’ll always live in his shadow, and I feel like a fraud,” he replied. “I may not have even made Jedi Knight had Qui-Gon lived. What if there was still so much for me to learn?”

“There will always be more to learn,” she said gently. “What matters is acknowledging that we don’t know everything and working hard so that we can know more than we already do.”

“You would make a great Jedi,” Obi-Wan teased. “You’d certainly get along with Master Yoda.”

“Yes, well. I prefer blasters to lightsabers,” she grinned after wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I wish to retire for the evening.”

He nodded to her, getting up to clear the table before going to bed himself.

That night, Padmé couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, thinking about the man in the other room. He was so much more than he gave himself credit for. She wished she could spend the rest of her days reminding him that, but she couldn’t. The moon shone through her curtains and she looked out the window at the lake below. A sly smile crossed her face as she remembered the moonlit swims she’d taken when she was younger, sneaking out of the royal chambers when they had visited the lake country. Perhaps a swim would do her some good. Quietly, she snuck out her glass door onto the balcony. Her feet were swift as they carried her down the stairs, through the garden, and down the path towards the lake. The water was cool as it washed over her feet, a nice respite from the hot summer night. In an instant, her clothes were sitting on the bank and she was letting the water cool her naked skin as she floated on her back.

Obi-Wan woke in the middle of the night. This bed was much nicer than anything he had at the Temple, and that made it uncomfortable. He decided to patrol the perimeter to make himself tired. As he made his way through the garden, he heard some splashing coming from the water. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way down to find the most enchanting woman bathed in the moonlight. As he got closer, he realized that it was Padmé, and that she was entirely naked. He moved to leave, stepping on a branch and snapping it, accidentally calling attention to his position.

“Obi-Wan?”

“My apologies,” he replied. “I heard someone and came to investigate.”

“You couldn’t sleep either?” she asked, straightening so that her feet touched the bottom of the lake.

“Not quite.”

“Join me,” she smiled.

“What?” he asked.

“You heard me,” she chuckled.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Somehow, he felt like he was standing on the precipice. There was a pit in his stomach as he thought about how he may not be able to take back this step. But, in the water, he saw his friend. He saw the woman he was opening up to, and he realized that if he was taking that step towards her, then he might be okay. He peeled off his layers down to his underwear before wading into the water. He let out a slight gasp at how cold the water was, causing her to chuckle.

“What’s wrong, Master Jedi, can’t handle the cold?” she teased.

“It’s just colder than I thought,” he explained as he made his way out toward her in the water. They bobbed up and down there in the water in a tense silence.

“Obi-Wan, relax,” she murmured.

“How do you suggest I do that?” he asked softly.

Padmé came to a stop behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and halfway up his back to push him into a position where he was laying face up in the water. “Float.”

She held his shoulders for a moment before joining in and floating in the water next to him.

“I imagine this is what floating in the force feels like,” she murmured after a moment.

“It’s like you can feel the force lapping at your body, guiding you in a current,” Obi-Wan replied.

“So, more like a river and less like a lake?” she asked.

“I suppose.”

Silence engulfed them until a playful smirk crossed Padmé’s face. Nonchalantly, she moved her arms, sending a wave of water over his face, causing him to sputter.

“S-senator?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just initiate war?” he asked in a dangerous voice.

“Nonsense,” she chuckled. “Just a little friendly fire.”

He shot a splash over her face and she yelped in surprise.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling, did I do that?”

“That was a deliberate act of war,” she replied.

“Well, why don’t we negotiate a peace?”

She started to send wave after wave of splashes towards him.

“Senator, this isn’t negotiating!” Obi-Wan called out.

“I call it aggressive negotiations,” she laughed.

Obi-Wan laughed with her, sending splashes back until he was close enough that he could pin her arms to her sides.

They giggled as they looked at each other, slowly coming to a stop.

And then they started to notice things.

Obi-Wan noticed how the water dripped from Padmé’s eyelashes and trailed down her smooth cheeks that were tinted pink. Padmé noticed how the water clung to his beard and chiseled chin. She noticed how his eyes were the color of the water. He noticed how her wet curls hung in waves around her face. He lifted his hand out of the water to push a curl off her cheek.

“Padmé, I...” he murmured, entranced.

“Kiss me,” she murmured back. 

His gaze flicked down to her lips as he hesitated. Could he come back from this? He looked down at her expectant face, taking in her wide eyes. Did he _want_ to come back from this? His hands cupped her face and he kissed her fiercely. Her hands came up to slip into the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer as she pressed herself against him. His hands slipped below the water again to her thighs before pulling her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Then, his hands settled under her butt as he carried them out of the water. Lake water dripped down their bodies as he walked past their discarded clothes. Padmé’s lips trailed from his lips to his neck as he carried her back to the house. His mind was racing, thinking about what this could do to the two of them should they go further. He looked down at the woman in his arms as he placed her on the bed, and for once, he let himself be selfish. He let himself want things he shouldn’t want, because this woman had moved into his heart a long time ago, and now she was back and he didn’t want to let her go. Not yet. 

Obi-Wan reclaimed her lips with his as he let her reclaim his heart as hers. He molded his body into Padmé’s wanting to memorize how they fit together as they traveled across galaxies in minutes, seeing stars that neither knew existed. As they crashed back into orbit, they held onto each other, gasping for air, and for once, Obi-Wan wondered if he was on the right path. For all his doubts, and misgivings about himself as a Jedi, he found that he was truly happy in this moment when he went against everything he had been taught. That thought alone was causing him to question whether he was being the person he was truly meant to be, whether suffering was his lot in life, or if he was meant to be with Padmé. After all, the force had brought them together. Perhaps this was it’s will.

They held each other into the night until they fell asleep with Obi-Wan stroking her hair out of her face.

The days spent together brought them closer and closer as they explored the depths of each other, bearing their souls and their bodies to each other’s scrutiny. They talked about their hopes and fears, their dreams, and what the future would bring. 

As the sun bathed them in a morning glow, Padmé finally found the confidence to ask him the thing that she wanted to know the most as she found herself falling harder for him.

“Obi, have you ever considered leaving the Order?” she ventured.

He stroked his beard in thought. “If you had asked me that a few rotations ago, I would have said no.”

“But now?” she murmured.

“Now it is a consideration that I’ve had,” he replied, kissing her knuckles.

“What would you do if you left?” she asked curiously.

“Do you mean as a career or where would I go?”

“Well, both, I suppose.”

“I would hope to be with you,” he murmured.

“Why is that?”

“Because you would be the reason I left,” he admitted.

Padmé blushed. 

In that moment, Obi-Wan’s comm went off. Perhaps this was a sign for him to come back to his reality. He groaned as he pulled himself from the bed to go and answer it. It was Anakin.

“Master, I’ve followed the threat to Geonosis. The Separatists are amassing an army,” Anakin informed him. “There will be a battle. Every Jedi is needed.”

Obi-Wan looked back at Padmé in bed and nodded. “I’ll be there.”

He deactivated the comm and went about getting ready to leave, entirely surprised when Padmé did the same.

“What are you doing, Senator?”

Padmé bristled a bit at the fact that he didn’t use her name. “I’m coming with you.”

“Senator, it’s too dangerous. I’m tasked with keeping you safe. Taking you into battle would not be doing that.”

“I can handle myself. Besides, it would be easier for you to watch me if I came with you,” she said, putting on an outfit that she could easily move in.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of frustration, but went along with it.

In the end, she had been right. It _was_ easier for him to protect her when she was by his side, _until she fell out of the transport_. The ride to Coruscant after the battle had been silent. He retreated into the force to think of things. He had told her that he would consider leaving, but with a war starting, how could he possibly leave now? How could he leave Anakin without a Master? Perhaps being pulled into this battle was what he needed to see how foolish he was being. His place was with the Jedi protecting the galaxy, which needed him now more than ever. He would miss her, but he would get through it somehow. After all, he’d done it before. Besides, a war would make it easier for him to get over her since he’d barely see her. For his own closure, and partly for hers, he escorted her home before he could see to his wounds.

“Well, this is it, then?” she asked finally as they walked into her living room. The ride home was quiet and she felt a knot in her stomach. She hoped against all odds, though, that she had been wrong.

“Padmé, I have a duty to the Order. You of all people should understand what that is like,” he pleaded.

“What about your duty to yourself, Obi-Wan? Your duty to your heart.”

“Selfish love is forbidden,” Obi-Wan replied. “Senator, you know I can’t.”

“ _Padmé_ ,” she said emphatically, “My name is Padmé. I thought you’d know that by now since you’ve said it reverently almost every night the last week while we made love. Don’t distance yourself from me.”

“Padmé, you know this is for the best,” he replied, going to touch her arm. 

She pulled away from him. “Don’t touch me.”

Turning away from him, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t tell if it was from the situation or from the crushed ribs she’d sustained from her fall earlier that afternoon. Her heart felt like it was breaking, and she hated it. She’d gone years without letting anyone in, and the one time that she decided to do so, it was falling apart. Her voice broke as she asked him, **“Was it all just a lie?”**

Obi-Wan’s face crumpled, letting his own inner pain and torment show on his face. “It wasn’t a lie,” he replied emphatically, “Darling, it could _never_ be a lie.”

Padmé looked down, “Yet, you are leaving. I understand that there is a war, but I would wait for you. I would _always_ wait for you. I’d be here when you came back, but you don’t even want that anymore, do you?”

Obi-Wan moved to take her hands in his. Path be damned. The Force was just an interpretation, and interpretations could be wrong. He didn’t know everything about the force. Not even the best Jedi Masters knew. He’d fight this war, and then he’d leave. He would be hers and hers alone, devoting everything to her. “Padmé, I may physically be leaving, but my heart will be here. Do you remember how I said that people move into my heart and never leave? _Darling, you have taken over_. I could never forget you or move on from you.”  
  
Padmé shook her head slightly. “You’re just saying that.”

Obi-Wan sighed, remembering a poem he had read long ago after he had met her that always reminded him of her, and decided to recite it. “I’ll be with you, my darling, when morning is nigh, and the whispers of the night wind go past with a sigh. For my heart is with you always, as my thoughts drift to home, and the memories I hold near me where ever I roam. I’ll come home someday, just to have you by my side, for my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide. For I will love you dear, until the seas run dry. I am yours now and forever ‘till the stars fall from the sky.”

Padmé looked up at him, “Till the stars fall from the sky?”

“Till the stars fall from the sky,” he smiled softly.


	10. Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your coat makes you look like a penguin"

“It was quite nice of Senator Organa to invite us out to Alderaan,” Obi-Wan murmured as he sat on Padmé’s bed while she got dressed behind the screen. “Although I was a bit taken aback that he invited me.”

“Why?” Padmé asked, peeking her head around the corner of the screen.

“Well, you’re his colleague. It makes sense for him to invite you since you work together. Why invite a Jedi?” he asked, stroking his beard.

Padmé blushed and dipped back behind the screen before he could notice. “Perhaps he wanted to make sure that I’m well protected.”

“Alderaan is one of the safest places in the Republic,” Obi-Wan shot back.

Padmé finished buttoning her dress and came out to face him. “Well perhaps he thought I should like the company of a friend while he and his wife are busy with the affairs of the planet.”

“I’m a friend?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“Well, you certainly are not a foe, Master Kenobi,” she winked as she picked her coat up from the rack, laying it over her arm. “Shall we?”

Obi-Wan nodded and got up to follow her. “So, tell me, Senator, what exactly _are_ we doing to pass the time?”

“The Queen has a lovely orchard in the back. I figured we might take a stroll through it,” she said as she unfolded her coat.

Obi-Wan took it and held it for her to slip on over her arms.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“Any time, darling,” he said without thinking.

The two of them walked out into the garden, taking their sweet time due to the nature of Padmé’s coat.

Obi-Wan looked at her from the corner of his eye, taking in the garment. It was black and white, tapering in towards the end, limiting the Senator’s mobility. It was feathery, with the arms looking like wings with how the sleeves draped. He could have sworn it was a cape had he not noticed how the ends were, in fact, sewn together. 

Padmé watched him staring out of the corner of her eye before confronting him. “Is there an issue, Master Kenobi?”

“Not at all!”

“Then why are you staring so intently, but are trying to appear nonchalant about it?”

"It’s... It’s just that...” he sighed, “ **Your coat makes you look like a penguin.”**

Padmé gasped, a chuckle spilling out from his audacity. “I’ll have you know that this is the latest in Naboo fashion!”

“Are the Naboo known for plucking their birds and turning them into their own flying devices?” he teased. “You know, in Mandalore, most people who wish to fly simply wear a jetpack.”

Padmé folded her arms, “Oh, that’s rich coming from a man who wears the same clothes every day.”

“At least it makes packing for trips easy. Meanwhile you have, what? An outfit per day? Sometimes two?” he chuckled.

“I need to be ready for whatever occasion should arise. I represent my people,” she said adamantly.

“Yes, well, you wear your native species well.”

“Well, if you’re going to tease me like this, I might as well walk by myself!” she said as she started to waddle away in a slightly indignant huff.

“Careful, darling, if you go too fast, you might lift off the ground,” he chuckled.

She turned to confront him, twisting herself up in her layers and starting to fall. Obi-Wan was there immediately to catch her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, brow furrowed in concern as he scanned her for injury or signs of pain, “Have you twisted anything?”

Padmé blushed slightly, loosening the grip her hands had on his cloak. “Just my pride. It _is_ a silly coat.”

“No, you look _beautiful_ ,” he said adamantly as he straightened her out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His other arm was still wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. He felt awful for making fun of her. “I admire the way you showcase your people in every fibre of your being. My clothes are meant to make me unassuming. Jedi are not supposed to be in the spotlight. You, darling, are meant to stand out. You’ve always stood out, even when you’re trying not to.”

“Obi-Wan, I-” she murmured as her heart skipped a beat at how intensely his blue eyes bore into hers.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he stroked his thumb across her cheek. “I know. I’m beginning to see why I was invited.”

“Oh?” she murmured, leaning into his touch.

“Perhaps he saw something that we were too stubborn to acknowledge,” he said with a slight upturned lip.

“Perhaps,” she breathed, feeling the air take up a charge between them. The hair on the nape of her neck stood up slightly in anticipation. 

Slowly, he tipped her chin up towards his. He nudged her nose slightly, feeling his heart thud loudly against his ribcage as her eyelashes fluttered closed, leaving her face open and trusting. She was putting her fate in his hands, yet again. His eyes scanned her sweet, serene face as he inched ever closer, closing his eyes at the last possible moment when his lips connected with hers.

The air was still around them as though nature dare not breathe for fear of breaking the spell. Obi-Wan’s hand slipped into the hair at the base of her neck to deepen the kiss as his arm pulled her flush against his chest. In the back of his mind, he registered her hands gripping the collar of his undershirt to pull him closer to her as she kissed him back. When they pulled back for air, he noted how cute it was that her cheeks were flushed, and not from the cold. She looked up at him with a warmth in her eyes that melted away any resolve he had established to distance himself from her romantically since they first met on Naboo all those years ago.

They heard the sound of branches crunching underfoot and sprung apart.

“There you two are!” Bail said as he came upon the scene, catching sight of their matching blushes. “It’s almost time for lunch. The Queen and I were hoping you would join us.”

“We’d love to,” Obi-Wan grinned, offering Padmé his hand.

She took it with a smile.


	11. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned Obi-Wan braiding Leia's hair post RotS and Padmé seeing it. So I had a small drabble.

Padmé awoke to some giggling in the other room. She stretched languidly in bed, curling her toes as she elongated her back, listening in.

“Ouch! You’re tugging too tight, Papa Bee!” Leia whined.

“Sorry, darling,” Obi-Wan sighed. “You’ve got a bit of a knot. Hold still a moment.” 

Padmé had a slight smirk on her face as she picked up one of Obi-Wan’s discarded robes and tugged it on before padding out into the other room to watch from the doorway.

Obi-Wan’s face was a calm serenity of focus as he held his hands out in front of him. Slowly, strands of Leia’s hair started to unweave themselves from the knot before floating gently down to her shoulders. 

“Now that’s cheating,” Padmé teased.

Obi-Wan blushed as he turned to see her. “She wanted a braid, but I didn’t want to wake you. After watching you do your intricate styles for so many years, I thought I could handle it on my own.”

“Would you like to learn?” she asked softly as she came to sit next to him on the floor.

He swallowed and nodded, watching her hands gracefully go to work, weaving hair in and out as she explained. 

“It’s quite repetitive once you get into a rhythm,” she murmured.

Obi-Wan watched her hands entranced at how such delicate, strong hands could work so swiftly.

When she finished, she pinned the plait to Leia’s head.

“Thank you, mummy,” Leia smirked before zooming off to find her brother.

“She spends too much time with you, you know,” Padmé murmured to Obi-Wan after she had left.

“How do you figure?” Obi-Wan asked in amusement.

“She’s developing your accent,” she smirked before pecking him on the cheek. 

He turned scarlet.


End file.
